The Goldfish Escapade
by Ninny-na
Summary: Naruto really didn't want a fish, he just wanted to win. The fangirls really didn't want a fish either, they just wanted Sasuke to win them something as well. / SasuNaru : Friendship-PreSlash-Slash , it's up to you. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer : DNO (Do Not Own) Meaning, I own not the characters nor the story in which they come from. Only the plot line. **

**Warnings: Uhh.. FML. I don't know xD I don't believe there is any swearing in it.. Just, fluff? IDK.**

**SIDE NOTE: **This story is read according to the reader. Meaning: it can be seen as SasuNaru friendship, pre-slash or slash. It's all up to the reader as I really don't care. :D So... have fun!

**ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: **This takes part **BEFORE** Sasuke leaves the Village. So, set their personalities to when they were like, 13. Okay? xD;

**- s t a r t -**

The night air was abuzz and sparkling with electricity. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was hosting a festival, which was extremely rare for any ninja village. The festival had no real purpose other then to lighten up the lives of the shinobi living there and to congratulate them all for jobs well done. This was unimportant for the numerous young ninja that walked the grounds now, as they were there to have _fun. _

"Well," Kakashi started, snapping his ever prominent book shut, "I guess I'll leave you three to yourselves. I have some much more... Meaningful business to attend to."

With that, he bid the trio adieu and went on his own way. The light gray kimono he wore, that was a near replica of his hair colour, waving lightly behind him. Young Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had long since learned to not question what kind of 'business' their sensei meant.

"Alright!" The shortest of the group yelled suddenly, startling the much more _mature_ teens of his team. "I'm going to go win me some prizes!"

"Naruto! This festival is about a lot more than **prizes**!" Sakura scolded, looking as though she was speaking to a child, not a boy her own age. Though, said boy didn't exactly _look _his age. With puffed out cheeks and crossed arms, Naruto looked more like a nine year old as swiped his head away in a huff.

"I know that! But as long as we're here, why not rake up some goodies!"

His teammates couldn't help but sigh at his apparent greediness. With one hand shoved into a pocket of the navy blue kimono he wore, the constant Uchia clan mark stuck on his back, Sasuke looked at Naruto with slight arrogance and smugness. "How do you plan on winning anything with your non-existent skill?"

This was met with a immediate desist of Naruto ramblings of the games and things he would win to have him instead glare rather heatedly at his rival and nearly fly at his face, "Oh yeah, Sasuke? I bet I could win _twice _as many prizes as you could even dream of winning!"

A raised eyebrow was all he got in response. Oh yes, and an arm around his neck by Ino who was extremely protective of her crush. "Na-ru-to! You leave my Sasuke alone!"

"Ino-pig! What are _you _doing here?" Sakura all but screeched. Her hands clenched at the side of her rose coloured kimono speckled with cherry blossoms. A low smirk appeared on her rivals face as she unhooked her arms from the almost blue in the face Naruto.

"It is a festival Sakura, which means all the ninja are invited! Not_ just_ you." The pink haired girl glared, Ino simply smiled a mocking smile. "What? Thought you could get some alone time with Sasu-"

"Hey! It's _Kingyo Sukui_! All right! I found my first prize, goldfish, here I come!" Naruto interrupted, leaving a very offended Ino in his wake, and a rather amused Uchia.

Soon, after some curse words were thrown at the obnoxious ninja, some questions were raised on where everyone should go. This was solved when Sasuke wandered over to the same stall Naruto was at to mock the poor blonde and all the girls followed like the fangirls they were while their teammates went off in search of some more important than prizes or Naruto.

_Food._

**- l - b - **

"U-whaaa!" The whiskered boy cried, his fifth poi broken in his hand. "Why can't I do this?" The girls around him giggled, the stall vendor crouched before him, a professional smile on his face while he offered Naruto another chance for _half price. _Mostly because he was beginning to feel a bit bad for the struggling boy.

"Come onnn, Naruto! Let's just go, honestly, you're never going to get a fish." A pink hair kunoichi whined. She too was crouched beside her friend, elbows leaning on her knees while her chin rested in her open palms. Of course, Naruto didn't listen to her and hopped up, demanding another turn.

The poi was broken in a matter of seconds.

"Arrrgh!" Naruto wailed, throwing the poi to the ground and turning from the stall in a sulk. His apricot tinged kimono became speckled with water which turned spots slightly flame coloured. More laughter sounded around him while his rival (friend) stared at him for a couple seconds before _asking_ for a try himself. Blue eyes were immediately intent as Naruto turned back to the stall to watch Sasuke play (and hopefully fail).

Only a few moments passed until, "We have a winner!"

The (fan)girls cheered while the young Uchia accepted his prize with his customary smirk. Said prize was a small demekin goldfish, black and white in colour with slightly bulging eyes. His owner paid little attention to him, instead, turned his gaze to the rather astonished blonde located to his left. "Here." Holding his arm out in offering, Sasuke faced Naruto. The small fish circled the bag being presented to the still relatively shocked ninja who accepted it slowly. Turning his gaze up, with speculative eyes, the whiskered boy questioned his friend without speaking.

"What? Didn't you want a fish? Not many people would lose at a game so many times in a row just for the hell of it." Came the smug, shrugged answer. Ashen gray eyes twinkled with the rare light of amusement that only the Uzumaki could ignite.

Said Uzumaki had reverted back to his puffed out face of annoyance as he looked at his 'prize'. The fish bubbled back at him, it's smudged eyes unblinking. Suddenly, a small giggle escaped Naruto and his own smirk rose to his face, "His name is Mr. Scribbles, and you_ can't_ take him back."

A scoff.

"That's the point of a **gift**, loser."

During this exchange, the young kunoichi stood in total awe. Had _the _Sasuke Uchia just won something for another person? A common look passed between them and soon, there was an all out brawl in front of the small goldfish scooping vendor, which stood by innocently. Hair was being ripped, cheeks scratched, kimonos torn as the young teens fought for their chance to receive a gift from their crush.

Once an orderly line had be set, apparently liability was an issue so the man running the game forced them apart and lined them up himself, the girls began to play. And, to the wonderment of both Naruto and Sasuke, they began to _lose. _Every single girl, all with varying battle wounds, proceeded to attempt the game, only to have her poi broken in a matter of seconds. What was even _stranger _was the fact they all seemed to whine very soundly about this while loudly declaring _how desperately _they wanted a fish. Another habit was to send some rather pleading glances in the vague direction of the two boys. This left the two adolescents, understandably, extremely confused.

The two rivals watched only for a few minutes before they were rudely disturbed by none other than the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Who just happened to be completely _plastered. _

Throwing one heavy arm around the shoulders of both boys he laughed loudly while asking if the boys are having fun.

A scoffed retort from Naruto was his only answer, "Obviously not as much as you, Pervy Sage." Now, normally said 'Pervy Sage' would have been angry at that comment, but the sake flooding his veins numbed any 'insult sensor' so he ignored it and went on to the next piece of business. Eyeing up the smudged demekin in Naruto's grasp a sudden laugh erupts from him as he claps said boy on the back.

"Seems you've gain some skill at catching those golden bastards!" A rush of cries interrupted the older man as Ino lost another round of Goldfish Scooping. A puzzled expression appeared on Jiraiya's face as he tilted down to question his young trainee. "What has gotten into your lady friends? Wouldn't take them the type to become upset over a simple game of _Kingyo Sukui._"

A flustered look blossomed on Naruto's face as he mumbled the answer to the first part of Jiraiya's question, "I didn't win him, Sasuke did." That soon changed when him and Sasuke looked at the girls again, it was Sakura up now, "Not a clue what's going on with the girls though. They started acting like that a little bit after I got Mr. Scribbles." Lifting the bag that held the oblivious fish, Naruto showed him to the Sannin.

Slowly, an understanding look crossed the white-haired man's face. Casting a glance between the girls (who were all staring rather adamantly at the Uchia heir) and the small bubbling fish in Naruto's possession. Without any word of warning, a howl of amusement emitted from the Pervy Sage. Clapping Naruto on the back once more, nearly displacing poor Mr. Scibbles to the annoyance of both young ninja, Jiraiya smirked. "I send pity for the pretty little ladies, seems they are as ignorant as you two." The duo blinked. Another chuckle. "Don't worry about it, you might understand one day. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to do some _research._" Stepping away from the unimpressed two, the pervert of a sage rubbed his hands together with devious intent and started for a group of ladies more his standard. "Why, _hello _there."

Naruto just scoffed at his sensei's apparent flirtatiousness while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the supposed legend. The lamentations of the girls captured their attention once more. Rotating their gaze around back to the abruptly popular vendor they watched as another kunoichi tried her luck. Ino and Sakura were arguing once more while the rest of the assortment howled with impatience and rage.

Eventually, boredom set in for the duo and they went off in search of food. (A resounding growl echoing from Naruto's stomach started this expedition.) As they walked away from the shrieking girls, who continued to fight for their 'chance' of winning a prize from Sasuke, Mr. Scibbles simply continued to swim in his happy, oblivious circles.

**- f i n -**

**Akdfhsslksla. This took five 'effing yeaaaars. D: Okay, like, three weeks but thats not the point. The point is~ I FINISHED MY FIRST SASUNARU~~~~**

**So haappeh. :D:D:D:D:D**

**I apologize if they seemed OOC. But, I mean, Sasuke DID get that autograph for Naruto in the first movie, so you never know. This could have happened. xDD**

**As well, this story sort of started from a picture I found a DA called- Naruto: Festival by Suguri. It's also where I got the name for the fish. :D It also spawned from the part in the episode where Naruto & Jiraiya went to the one festival and Naruto tried the goldfish game and failed. ... I get inspiration from random things, alright? xD;**

**Again, this can be read as Friendship, Pre-Slash, or Slash.**

**OH, and if you want to see the fish Sasuke won for Naruto, here's the link : (I'm not strange.) **http:/ .com/albums/r312/Ninja_Nezumi/Magpie-Demekin-Chinese-Gol. gif

**Just get rid of the two spaces. (: it's a cute fish. **

**... I'll stop rambling now. **

**Please, if you fav, review. It means a lot.**

**Con. Crit is always welcomed, and flames will be used for s'mores.**

**Danke~**


End file.
